Jiranda
' Jiranda' is the friendship between Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy (J'/ennette and M/'iranda). Although they have not shown to be very close, the fact that they work together every day indicates that they are at least close acquaintances. Miranda and Jennette both have busy singing and acting careers which makes their friendship even more difficult. Jiranda has nothing to do with Cam. Most Cam shippers ship Jiranda aswell. Remember, this page is strictly for friendship speculation. Jiranda Moments KCAs * Miranda and Jennette hugged eachother a bunch of times. *They both had fun with eachother. *They might have had some little conversations. *They smiled at eachother. Commercials *Teenick bumpers for iCarly either show Miranda, Jennette, or Miranda along with Jennette in their promos (Nathan is shown with the guys). Bloopers involving Jiranda from iBloop *Miranda and Jennette can be seen practicing their own special handshake, which may or may not be related to the special handshake from iPromise Not to Tell. *Miranda and Jennette can be seen playing rock, paper, scissors. Nickelodeon Podcasts *Jerry and Nathan say that Miranda and Jennette have really great chemistry together. *They like to do secret handshakes and those snap-clap things. *In an interview, Miranda said they are always pulling pranks together. *In an interview with WHATTHEBUCKSHOW, Jennette says that Miranda is up to fashion and she's always wearing something cool to work every day. *There are lots of videos where they wish each other happy birthday. *For Miranda's Sweet 16th B-day party, Jennette gave her cool pajamas, cupcakes, and an awesome card. Behind The Scenes Videos *In a behind-the-scenes video of iSam's Mom, Jane Lynch discusses the great chemistry between Jennette and Miranda on set, and mentions that they make little jokes off set. ( See that video here ) Danwarp Videos *In one video, Miranda and Jennette talk about the huge prop in iStart a Fanwar. Watch video here *While filming for the episode, Miranda and Jennette are both scolded for breaking charact er and laughing while the director is talking. At the end of the video, Nathan, Miranda, and Jennette all scrunch up to make Miranda a "sandwich". *In a run-thru, Miranda and Jennette both dance and sing to "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas. *There was a video of Jennette and Miranda talking about iGot a Hot Room, with meat hanging by their heads. Jiranda Moments on Twitter *@jennettemccurdy: Thanks Miranda! See you on Monday! *@jennettemccurdy: No one can rap like you chickety.. *Jennette once tweeted about vanilla, and Miranda responded about the flavor chocolate. *Miranda tweeted about having a fun time talking with Jennette and Jerry. *Miranda congratulated Jennette on her "Fred" movie with Lucas Cruikshank. *Miranda tweeted about going to lunch with Jennette and Max Ehrich and a crazy dude at the restaurant that made their day. *Miranda tweeted Jennette that roller coasters are the best, and that they should visit an amusement park. Category:Friendships Category:Actresses Category:Pairings Category:Actor images Category:Real Life Ships Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Relationship Moments